1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blowing bubbles, and more particularly to a manually operated mechanism capable of efficiently and consistently blowing bubbles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simple devices and mechanisms are known in the art for blowing bubbles. A typical device includes a container usually formed of plastic and having a screw on cap. A soapy solution is held within the container that is used for blowing bubbles. The container usually comes with a wand that has a loop on one end. A user of the mechanism dips the wand in the solution of the bottle and then removes the wand from the bottle with a thin film suspended in the loop. The user then lightly blows air through the loop to releasing the suspended film of soapy solution to form one or more bubbles.
Other devices are known in the art that automatically create bubbles and are much more complex. These devices continually create bubbles in relatively large quantities. These types of bubble machines are relatively expensive, not particularly portable, and not suitable for occasional use by children and other non-commercial users.
The simple mechanism described above also has a number of problems associated with its use. First, a user must remove the cap from the bottle in order to use the mechanism. If a user drops or tips the bottle when in use, much or all of the solution is spilled and lost through the open top. The wand of this type of mechanism is simple in construction and includes a smooth surfaced and thin elongate portion and a thin loop attached to one end of the elongate portion. A user simply grasps the free end of the wand and manually dips the wand in the solution. The wand is separate from the bottle so a user will usually hold the wand in one hand and the bottle in the other. When blowing bubbles, excess solution dripping from the wand and loop is lost and not returned to the bottle. The wand can also be easily lost.
The cross sectional area of the wand and the loop portion is also typically relatively small. This type of wand cannot pick up a lot of the bubble foaming solution, both because the surfaces are smooth and because the surface area of the material is small. An additional problem with this type of mechanism is that the wand and loop are manually inserted into the opening of the bottle the user is holding the free end of the wand. Insertion of the wand into the bottle is random and can vary from one dip to the next. If the wand and loop are placed in the bottle at an angle it often happens that no soapy solution film is carried out by the loop because the angle forces solution through the loop as it is withdrawn from the bottle removing any film carried by the loop. The user must also aim the loop into the opening for each successive dip. This inhibits rapid, consistent and repeated dips.
What is needed is a bubble forming mechanism that is essentially as simple in construction and easy to use as the conventional bottle and wand construction. What is also needed is a bubble forming mechanism that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and is also very easy to transport by a user similar to the conventional bottle and wand construction. What is further needed is a bubble forming mechanism that can be easily used by children of young ages and yet consistently produce bubbles for their enjoyment. What is additionally needed is a bubble forming mechanism that consistently and efficiently produces bubbles and is capable of producing more bubbles at a faster rate than currently available manual and simple mechanisms. What is also needed is a bubble forming mechanism that will retain more of the soapy solution in the bottle or container and will also prevent or inhibit the solution from spilling if the container is dropped during use. What is additionally needed is a bubble forming mechanism that will retain the wand and loop positioned over the bottle. This returns solution dripping from the wand and loop into the bottle and prevents the wand from being lost.
Meeting these objects, features and advantages, a bubble forming mechanism is provided according to the present invention that includes a bottle for holding a bubble forming solution therein. A wand is provided that can be dipped into the bottle wherein the wand has a bubble-forming loop at one end. A slide is connected to the opposite end of the wand that is received through a guide carried on a portion of the bottle. A slot is provided in a top portion surface of the bottle and the wand and loop are received when solution is retrieved for forming bubbles.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reviewing the detailed description and the accompanying drawing figures. The embodiments described herein are presented to illustrate the present invention and not to limit the present invention in any way.